Burn His Wings
by Deans Bad Ass Sexy Hunter
Summary: Sequel to Guardian Angel. When you last saw Jessica and Dean they confessed their feelings for each other but their moment was ruined when the angels came down and told Dean it was time to come home. A new adventures and new characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: The exciting sequel to Guardian Angel. Starting where Guardian Angel left off. Please Review :)**

**

* * *

**

**Burn His Wings**

"Sam! Sam!"

Sam sat up abruptly from the couch he was sleeping on at Bobby's hearing Jessica's screams from the outside. He jumped off the couch hearing her screaming and crying. As he got to the door it flew open and Jessica was standing there tears, blood, bruises and dirt all over her. Her clothes were torn in some places and she had a cut under her left eye that looked pretty deep.

She fell into his arms and he held her. "Rabbit…Jess, what happened? Where's Dean?"

She began to cry harder at the mention of Dean's name. "They-they took him Sam. We tried to fight them off but…oh my God there were too many. Together we were strong, we could hold them off but," she shook her head tears falling freely down her cheeks and falling onto the floor, "they separated us. They threw me against my car and I tried to save him but they took him."

She fell to her knees and Sam looked outside. It looked like a bomb went off. There was blood and dirt all over the place. Jessica's car…there was no way to save it. And Dean…Dean was gone.

Sam went on his knees and shook Jessica. "Jessica who took Dean?" She continued to rock back and forth holding herself as she cried. "Jessica!"

She snapped out of it from the anger in his voice and looked into his brown eyes. "The angels, the angels came to take him back home."

Her bottom lip began to tremble of the thought of never seeing Dean again and Sam wrapped his arms around her holding her tight against him. "We'll get him back, I promise! We'll get him back!"

* * *

"Dean, Dean, Dean," said a voice through the darkness.

Dean moved against in his chains and there was laughter.

"Almost mortal again I see."

"Too afraid to show your face you son of a bitch!" yelled Dean looking around.

It was silent for a moment then there was a bright light that turned on. Dean closed his eyes and moved his head to the side trying to block the light. It didn't burn his eyes though. He opened them back up and saw a person standing in front of him.

"Dean, it's nice to see you again," said the woman.

"Who are you?"

She smiled. "You forget who I was? I was your trainer. I taught you everything about being an angel."

Dean shook his head. "I'm not an angel anymore. That's not who I am. I'm…"

"Human?" Dean and her locked eyes. She laughed a little walking around the tiny room. "You see you're only half human. You let your emotions take over. I guess we should have sent someone else down to protect Jessica but no, God commanded that you be sent down."

"And then brought back up?"

She smiled. "No, that was my command."

Dean smirked. "Going against daddy's rule wont he strike you down for that?"

"What daddy doesn't know won't hurt him?"

Dean sighed. "Just let me go. Jessica needs me, she can't…"

"She'll be fine. She has Sam doesn't she?"

Dean looked at her and she walked back towards him. "Yes we know all about you saving Sam from the pit. Very courageous Dean, even for you. Stupid, but courageous."

"You don't understand, if Jessica is without me for even a day she goes nuts. We both need each other."

"You don't need her Dean! She brought you down! You used to be so powerful, so great, so strong and she brought you down to a weak pathetic mud monkey." She scratched her head and sighed. "We'll change that." She started walking away and Dean tried pulling on the chains again. "No use trying to get out those chains." She stopped at the door and looked at him. "You're not leaving for a very long time and by then you won't remember who Jessica, Sam, Bobby or Castiel are and they would be long gone by then. We need to shape you back up. Put you back in the line."

"You think you can keep me here! I'll find a way out! I always find a way!"

She shook her head smiling. "Keep that anger up we're gonna need it for your training back in. And if you fight us well there are ways of making you do things, I'm pretty sure you remember how things were in Hell; things are like that in Heaven too. Say goodbye to your humanity Dean, you left that back with Jessica and Sam."

She closed the door and Dean looked around trying to find a way out. "Sam! Jessica! Anyone! HELP!"

* * *

Jessica held onto Swift Heart Rabbit as she stared out the window. She continued to stare at the place where it all happen. Where she had failed Dean and lost him. She tried to replay the whole thing over and over again in her head. Tried to figure out how she could have saved him and got him out of there. But there was nothing. She couldn't think of one thing.

Sam, Castiel and Bobby watched her from the kitchen. They could only see the tear drops form on her face when the lightning struck outside.

"Has she said anything?" asked Castiel taking a sip of coffee.

Sam shook his head. "Nothing, not since the incident." She sighed running a hand through his hair walking back inside the kitchen.

Bobby frowned looking at her and followed Castiel into the kitchen.

"What are we going to do?" asked Bobby.

Castiel shook his head putting his mug down. "There's nothing you can do. They probably have him up in Heaven right now doing God knows what to him."

"Speaking of God," said Sam leaning on the counter, "if he wanted Dean down here to protect Jessica so bad why did he take him back up there?"

Castiel shook his head and was about to open his mouth and Sam stopped him. "If you say God works in mysterious ways I am going to shoot you in the leg." Castiel's mouth closed.

Sam sighed shaking his head. "I don't know what to do. Dean was like her rock, her soul mate her…"

"Wait, what did you say?" asked Castiel.

"Her soul mate?"

Castiel bit his lip. "That's it, that's why God wanted Dean down here."

"Dean is Jessica's soul mate?"

"Explains why if he's gone for more than a day how she gets. She falls into a depression a comatose state. She isn't herself, she needs Dean to make her feel whole and I bet Dean feels the same way."

"Of course he does, you remember how he was when we were trying to find her a month or so ago," said Bobby.

"Then that just leads us back to the same question what are we going to do?" asked Sam.

Everyone was quiet. "Get him back," said Jessica.

The three men turned around to look at her. She looked pale, her dark hair bone straight and not alive like usual. Her green eyes not so shiny and green. She had her arms crossed and stood in the middle of the doorway.

"He would want us to move on," she said, "but secretly want us to help him hoping that we wouldn't give up on him like he wouldn't give up on us." She put her hands back in her pocket.

"How are we going to save him?" asked Sam.

"I don't know yet. But I know we'll think of something."

"You better think of something soon then," said Castiel. "The things that the angels can do," Castiel poised his lips together," it's horrible things."

"Dean's strong, he can hold on."

"Like in Hell?" asked Sam. Sam and Jessica looked into each others eyes.

"No not like Hell, he's stronger now. He's different. He can do it. I know he can."

"Not without my help," said a woman's voice behind the men. They turned around to see a blond girl standing there. She looked at Castiel and smiled. "Long time no see brother."

He furrowed his eyebrows and looked into her eyes. "Melinda?"

"In the flesh," she looked down at herself, "well sort of."

"Who's this?" asked Sam grabbing his knife in his pocket.

"Melinda, she's an angel…"

"Half angel actually, sort of like Dean but I've been on the run from the angels a lot longer than he has."

"Why?" asked Sam.

"That's a long story for another time, you want to find your brother you're gonna need my help to do it."

The others looked at Castiel and he nodded. "You can trust her. She's one of us."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam, Jessica, Bobby, Castiel and Melinda were sitting around the kitchen table. They were discussing ways on how to save Dean so far they had nothing.

"Why do you want to help so badly?" asked Sam. "What's in it for you?"

Jessica and Melinda locked eyes and Melinda had a look on her face that held an untold story of lost and pain.

"Let's just say I know that I know what Jessica and Dean are going through."

Sam watched the emotions in Melinda's face and for once in a very long time wanted to go up to a girl and hold her, comfort her.

"What do you mean?" asked Jessica.

Melinda shook her head with a sad smile. "I don't want to share that story."

"Then how are we supposed to trust you."

"Jessica!" Sam gave her a look.

"Come on Sam. This runaway angel shows up on our door and tells us she can help get Dean back but yet we cannot know about her! It's bullshit!" She slammed the chair against the table and walked out.

The kitchen was silent. No one knew what to say. Sam turned to Melinda and gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry, she's just still upset. She'll be ok."

"Will she?" asked Bobby.

The others looked at him know what he was talking about. Will Jessica be able to hold on while Dean is gone?

* * *

Dean gritted his teeth in pain as the angels slammed him into the door of his room. His mouth and nose were bleeding and his whole body was sore. They threw him back into his room and he fell onto the floor. He couldn't do this.

He closed his eyes and images of Jessica crept up. The images were beautiful, they started off with her smiling and being happy then they turned. It was when he found her lying on the bed just gone from the world.

He opened his eyes shaking his head. "No, she won't go back to that. She has Sam now." He tried to get up. His fingers dug into the cold hard floor chipping and bleeding as he sat on his knees. "Jessica, please don't go back to that."

Sam walked outside looking for Jessica. He walked towards the garage and saw her cleaning the Impala.

"Jess, what are you doing?"

"What's it look like Sam?" She asked walking around him to get to the other side of the car. She was polishing the paint. "Can't let her get all rusty on us now can we? Dean wouldn't like that. Dean would want us to take care of her just like he would."

Sam watched as Jessica took her anger and sadness out on the car. She continued to polish it making sure she was as beautiful as the day John Winchester had bought it.

"Dean wouldn't want her to go all crappy on us. If he could he would be out here cleaning and tuning her up. Gotta keep her alive. Gotta keep her going."

Tears filled her eyes as her chin began to tremble. "Gotta…" she swallowed hard and took a shaky breath. "Gotta keep her…going. No stopping. Just gotta…just gotta…"

Sam's giant hand covered her small one that held the cloth stopping her from polishing anymore. He felt her body begin to tremble as she held on trying not to cry again.

Jessica moved away from the car and turned around in Sam's arms. She leaned her head on his chest and just let it out. Sam held her tight knowing Dean would want him to comfort her and take care of her while he was gone.

Sam didn't know how much the two loved each other until they were away from each other. If Jessica was a crying mess how was Dean handling it? Was Dean even still alive?

Sam held his lips on her forehead trying his best to comfort her. His one hand was in her hair while the other rubbed her back soothingly.

"What are we going to do?" she asked. "I don't know if I can go through this again." She closed her eyes burying her head in Sam's chest. "I already feel dead inside."

Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "We have to trust Melinda."

"I don't know Sam."

"Jessica…there's something about her that we can trust."

"How is she going to help us?"

"I don't know yet. She's still in the house talking to Bobby and Castiel." The two let go of each other and Sam wiped her tears. "How about you go inside and take a nap?"

She gave a sad smile and nodded. "Ok." Sam smiled back and watched her walk off towards the house. He looked back at the Impala and picked up the polish and cloth on the ground.

Sam didn't know if he could do this again. Losing his brother for…he lost count but he knew he had to be strong. Dean would want him strong for Jessica.

He looked back in the house and saw her and Dean's bedroom light go on. He just hoped Jessica would hold on better than how she did last time.

Jessica opened the closet and saw Dean's flannels hanging there. She smiled to herself and looked around seeing her nighties next to them and laughed a little remembering the time Dean found them.

"_Hey how about later on when everyone's asleep I try this on?"_

_Jessica looked up from the laptop and laughed seeing Dean holding up her pink and black lingerie. He put it up to his chest and smiled at her._

"_You're a loser."_

_He frowned throwing it back in the closet and walking up to her. She knew she was in trouble as he pushed the laptop aside and pushed her on the bed. He leaned against her between her legs. "Loser huh?"_

"_Big time loser." She nodded and he laughed as his lips connected with hers._

"Oh Dean," she said softly running her hand over one of his flannels, "only you could make me laugh over the most stupid things."

She took a deep breath as she pulled her clothes off and grabbed his green flannel. She pulled it on and smelled it smiling at little as it still smelled like him. A little bit of detergent, cologne, deodorant and a somewhat hint of whiskey.

She crawled onto their bed and looked at the side Dean would always occupy. She grabbed his pillow and held it to her. It smelled like him too but this smelled like his shampoo and a little of his aftershave. She closed her eyes as she felt the tears overwhelming her again.

She sniffed and held the pillow closer to her. "Wherever you are Dean, I love you and always will."

Dean held his heart as he closed his eyes. He could feel Jessica's pain. "Son of a bitch!" He got up and walked to the door. "Let me out of here!"

He slammed his palms against the door and walked around the room. He was shaking he could feel her pain, she needed him. He ran his hands through his hair in anger and frustration. "Jessica please baby don't do something stupid. Please." He sat back down on the bed his knee jumping up and down. He had to get out of there. There had to be a way out.

* * *

Melinda just finished talking to Castiel as she walked out of the house. She was going to have to try to get up into heaven to see where they were keeping Dean it was the only chance they had.

Melinda saw Sam walk out of the garage and shut the doors. Sam saw her and walked up to her. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, Castiel and I got somewhat of a plan."

Sam's eyebrows raised in curiosity. "Oh…really? What?"

"Uh, I'm gonna sneak my way into heaven."

Sam shook his head. "We can't let you do that. That's suicide for you. You said you're on the run…"

"Sam," she smiled, "thanks for your generosity but I'll be ok. I'm doing this for Jessica and Dean."

"Why? I mean you've never met one of us before. Why do you care so much?"

Melinda looked up at Jessica's window and then looked at Sam. "Can you keep a secret?"

Sam gave her a look then nodded slowly. "Of course but am I going to like this?"

Melinda gave him a small smile. "Jessica is special."

"Special?"

"She has angel blood in her."

Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Excuse me?"

Melinda laughed a little scratching her head. "I'm…I'm her descendant from a very long time ago. I fell in love with a human and well I had his daughter. They killed him and I ran and gave my daughter up for adoption. I have been keeping an eye on Jessica's family for so long."

"And your whole family has angel blood inside them?" Melinda nodded. "And Jessica doesn't know about this?" She shook her head. "You have to tell her. Maybe that's why God had sent Dean to protect her…"

"That _is_ why God sent Dean down to protect her. He knew the angels were close to finding my bloodline. They wanted to hurt her to get to me. To punish me. And I will not let that happen."

Sam nodded understanding how anyone would do anything for family. To protect family.

"Protect her while I'm gone," said Melinda looking up into Sam's eyes and Sam felt tranced and nodded.

"Of course." Melinda stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. I'll be back as soon as I can with information." Sam nodded and watched her walk off. She turned around and said, "Do me a favor, don't tell Jessica what I told you. This is the last thing she needs."

* * *

**Authors Note: So is that a surprise or what! Reviews please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **Hey everybody! This is the first of the three stories you guys, my readers, had chosen in the poll. The second story will be My Soldier, My Savior My Love and Get Mine Get Yours. Those were the top three and THANK YOU for voting =]! It gave me such motivation and let me know which stories are the most popular ones out of them all. Hope you enjoy this update and another poll will be up soon =] Thank you again for the votes and reviews. Also banner is up for this story please review

* * *

"_Dean, Dean can you hear me?"_

_Dean opened his eyes and found himself at Bobby's. He quickly sat up and looked around the living room. How did he get back? Did the angels let him go? "Jess! Sam!" _

_Dean jumped up from the couch and ran through the downstairs finding no one. "Yo! Where is everyone?" _

_Dean ran up the staircase and opened every door finding no one until he opened his and Jess's. He found Jess lying in bed sleeping in one of his flannels. "Jess, baby," he said quietly walking over to her. She moved her head slightly. She looked so peaceful and beautiful sleeping._

_Dean sat next to her on the edge of the bed. He reached down and softly caressed her cheek with the back of his hand._

_She gasped slightly and whispered, "Dean," as a tear slipped out of the corner of her eye._

"_Dean."_

_Dean turned his head to see Melinda standing by the window. "Who are you? What is this?"_

"_My name is Melinda, I'm," she swallowed hard not knowing how to answer this, "I'm an angel."_

_Dean chuckled coldly as he stood up from the bed. "Is this what they want? Huh? For me to suffer even more?" He turned back to Jessica and all he wanted to do was hold her. "This is even more torture," he said quietly._

"_I thought you would want to be home. A more comfortable place for you."_

_He turned back to Melinda. "For what?"_

"_So we can talk."_

"_Why don't you just visit me in my cell like all the other angels do?"_

"_Because I'm not like them." She walked towards Jessica and smiled sadly at her then looked back at Dean who was giving her a confused look. "I'm a runaway angel, so you see I'm not really aloud to see you or even talk to you."_

"_Then what is this?"_

"_I'm in your head. You're dreaming right now."_

"_Ok, so if you're a runaway angel. How do you know about me? What's going on?"_

_Melinda sighed putting her hands in her pockets. "My name is Melinda Harker. I fell from heaven a few decades ago and fell in love with a human and had his daughter. The angels found out and to punish me they killed my husband and went after my daughter. Luckily I was there to protect her. For her safety and the safety of the bloodline I put her up for adoption." Dean started to fill in the blanks himself and looked at Jessica._

"_Yes, Jessica is the only bloodline left of the Harkers."_

"_Does that mean…does she have…"_

"_Angel blood?" He looked at her as she nodded. "Yes but she doesn't know. Her powers are dormant right now but if she starts to use them the angels will be notified and they will know where she is and try to harm her."_

_Dean thought back to when he was sent to protect Jess a few months ago. "That's why I was sent to her. I know all of this now. It was top secret no one knew about her and God himself told me to come down and protect her and that's when the angels found me in the warehouse and that battle. I remember." Dean walked over to Jessica and sat next to her._

"_There is another reason God sent you to her."_

_Dean looked up at her._

"_She is your soul mate Dean. I know you probably won't believe it but you are. God commanded that you two belong together."_

_Dean grabbed hold of Jessica's hands and kissed them. Melinda watched with sadness in her eyes. She needed to get Dean back._

"_Dean I need your help."_

_He laughed as he looked back at her. "My help I'm stuck in heaven."_

"_No, no you're not." She shook her head as she began to pace the room. "I checked for you in Heaven. You're not there. They have you somewhere, a supernatural lockdown basically. You're hidden, hidden very well."_

"_Then what do you need me to do."_

"_I need you to focus and try to send off some power."_

"_I don't have the angel abilities anymore."_

"_Yes you do Dean. You just hid them when you turned human. You need to dig farther into your soul. Help us find you Dean before they take all of your humanity away."_

_Dean sighed and nodded. He kissed Jessica's lips softly as he stood up. He faced Melinda and nodded. "Ok, I'll do it."_

"_Good luck."_

Dean opened his eyes and sat up quickly. He looked around him to find himself back in his cell. He closed his eyes thinking of Jessica. His strength was Jessica. He had to do it for her, for himself, for their future.

He leaned back against the wall and relaxed his mind…

* * *

Jessica pulled on her jeans and headed out the bedroom door down the stairs. She found Bobby and Cas in the living room and smiled softly at them as she continued to the kitchen where she found Sam looking over a map.

"Where's our little angel friend?" she asked with a sarcastic tone as she grabbed a bottle of water.

"Believe it or not Jessica she is trying to help us," said Sam looking up at her. "Did you sleep?"

"Barely." She sat across from him and frowned. "I kept dreaming of him." Sam looked back up from the map. "He was here and I kept trying to talk to him but it was as if he couldn't hear me. It was like a tease."

A tear slipped from her right eye and she wiped it away. "I miss him."

Sam grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "I know, I miss him too. We'll find him. Melinda's working on a way."

Jessica shook her head. "How come you trust her so much Sam? We don't know anything about her."

"Try and think of her as Cas in a way. A runaway angel who is fighting on our side."

She tried to smile but it didn't work. "I don't know there's something about her. It's a gut feeling I have."

Sam sat there watching her as she took a sip of her water. He wished he would be able to tell her what Melinda told him last night but he made a promise. Melinda would just have to tell her when she was ready to tell her.

Jessica sighed taking her hand out of Sam's and stood up. Thinking she stood up too fast because she felt dizzy she leaned on the table.

"You ok?"

She shook her head. "Yeah, just felt dizzy all of a sudden."

She looked at the map and everything started to get fuzzy on her. Sam was talking to her but his voice seemed slow and deep. She couldn't even hear what he was saying. She just continued to stare at the map as her eyes wondered it quickly. She was seeing in tunnel vision now but everything was blurry.

"Bobby! Cas!" yelled Sam standing up watching Jessica not knowing what's going on. He went to grab hold of her when Melinda came up behind him pushing him out of the way.

"No! Don't touch her!"

Sam looked at her confused then looked towards Cas and Bobby who came running in and stopped. Cas knew that look and looked right at Melinda. "No wonder you're helping us." Bobby looked at Cas who was staring at Melinda. Melinda looked up from Jessica to Cas.

"Not now Cas."

"Would someone mind telling me what's going on?" asked Bobby.

Jessica could hear everyone around her in those low deep voices but her mind was concentrating on the map. Suddenly everything but a name in Maine was blurry. Derry, Maine was the name of the town that she was glued to.

As quickly as it came it went away and she gasped for air she didn't know she was holding in and fell back in the chair. Melinda was at her side as well as everyone else.

"Jessica! Jessica you alright?" asked Sam kneeling beside her.

"I don't know what happened. A name appeared to me on the map and I felt this power overcome me. Something I've never felt before."

Melinda and Cas looked at each other then back at Jessica. Jessica looked up at Melinda and glared at her. "What did you do? What did you do to me?"

"It wasn't me that did this. It was all you."

"What do you mean all me?"

Sam looked up at Melinda. "I think you should tell her."

"First tell me what you saw. What was the name of the town you saw?"

"Like Hell I'm telling you. Tell me what the fuck is going on and I'll tell you what I saw."

"Damn it Jessica! This is about saving Dean! Now tell me what name you saw!"

Jessica clenched her teeth and looked around at everyone who looked just as confused as she felt. She looked back at Melinda.

"Derry…Derry, Maine. What does that have to do with Dean?"

Melinda stood up from her spot from the table as she began to walk around the kitchen. "I talked to Dean last night in his dreams. It took some convincing but he finally believed me that I was able to help him and I told him to send me his coordinates, to try to anyway but it seems he's more linked to you then I realized."

"What do you mean linked to me?"

"Jessica have you ever felt something like that before?" asked Cas. "That sort of power?"

She shook her head. "No, never."

"It's because it's dormant," said Melinda.

"What? What are you talking about? What's dormant? What's inside me?"

"Are you finally going to tell her who you are?" asked Sam. "And what she is what's inside her?"

"What's inside me?" asked Jessica but it seemed no one was listening to her.

Bobby grabbed a hold of his rifle on top of the fridge and pointed it at Melinda. "You have some explaining to do."

"Look, put that down Bobby. I'm half human right now so that will kill me," said Melinda putting her hands up.

"What's in _fucking_ side me?" yelled Jessica causing everyone to look at her.

Melinda took a deep breath and took a couple steps towards her. "There's a power inside you starting to grow now…because," she looked at Sam who nodded for her to keep going and then looked back at Jess, "because of me."

"What do you mean? What did you do to me?"

"I'm you're ancestor, Jessica, Melinda Harker."

She looked at the others and then back at Melinda shaking her head. "No, no, I can't be. I'm, I'm just a normal girl…ok, well semi normal but…no." She stood up from the chair and walked pass Melinda running her hand through her hair then looked back at everyone else. "If, if I'm a descendant of yours then that will make me…"

"Part angel."

"I have angel blood inside me?" Melinda nodded.

"That's how you and Dean are so linked and attached to each other. It's the angel blood inside of you and the angel abilities Dean has linking you two together. Dean was sent down here to protect you because the angels will kill you."

"What? Why?"

"Because I fell so long ago and fell in love and to hurt and torment me they want to end my bloodline and you are the last."

Jessica looked around her taking everything in. She had tears in her eyes and was pretty sure they were falling down her cheeks. "If the angels know about me why did they take Dean instead of me?"

"They still don't know it's you but since your powers started to awake then they may be able to find you now."

"And Dean broke a law," said Cas. "He fell in love and found his humanity again."

Melinda nodded. "They will beat it out of him. That's why I told him to send us where he is. So we can get to him."

"Ok, then what are we waiting for," said Jessica grabbing her jacket. "Let's go."

"Whoa, wait hold on," said Melinda. "You're just going to barge in there and expect them to hand him over just like that? There are angels in there, probably most of the powerful ones Heaven has there and you want to send three hunters, a fallen angel and a half angel over there to see if we can get him?" Melinda shook her head.

"Ok then what do you want us to do?"

"Have a plan for starters. And you work on your powers."

"I'm not using my powers."

"You're going to have to if you want to win this and get Dean back but I'm going to warn you. You start using your powers, the angels will sense it and an hour from now, two days from now or a week from now they will be busting through these doors to try and get you."

"Will you be ready for that?"

* * *

"You need to concentrate!" yelled Melinda.

Jessica clenched her teeth together staring at Melinda. "Ok, Grammy."

Melinda shot her a look as Jessica smirked. Sam shook his head chuckling. "Come on Jess," said Sam, "Respect your elders."

Melinda looked over at him. "I don't have to help you I can let your brother rot and turn back into a nice little stuck up soldier."

"We we're just playing around. Don't get your panties in a twist." Sam placed his soda can on the log and looked at Jessica, "Watch."

He put his hand out and it flung out making the soda can fly off the log. Melinda looked at him wide eyed and Jessica looked at him. "You still have some juice in those veins?"

"Comes and goes." He shrugged. "But it's not as good as the angel juice running through yours."

Jessica frowned a little and Sam smiled. "Don't worry you'll get it."

"So it is true," said Melinda walking towards Sam, "You have psychic powers still?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, plus I think it will help Jess." The two looked over at Jessica who was flinging her hand out trying to toss the soda can around but it laid there on the ground. "She is going to need a lot of training."

"It's not her fault." Melinda frowned looking over at Jessica as Sam looked at her catching her face. "She lost the man she loved so her mind is elsewhere then where it should be. She just needs to concentrate. Run her emotions and not let her emotions run her."

Sam nodded as he walked over to her. "Jess."

"It's no use Sam maybe I got the crappy angel blood." She turned to him and he chuckled.

"What are you thinking about right now?"

"How much I hate this soda can."

He laughed again. "No I mean what are you thinking about at this very moment? What emotions are you feeling?"

She grimaced placing her hands in her front pockets. "Dean mostly and how much I miss him and I'm wondering if I'll ever see him again." Sam nodded knowing that's exactly what's keeping her mind from working.

"Ok, you feel that emotion every time you think that you're not gonna see him again? Feel how angry and upset you get?" She nodded. "Use that to move the can."

Jessica pursed her lips together and looked back over at the can. She took a deep breath and let her feelings for Dean be replaced by the anger she felt for the angels for taking him away, maybe never seeing him again. She put her hand up in the air and flung it out making the can move a few feet. She opened her eyes and smiled looking at Sam. "I did it."

"Don't get too cocky," said Melinda walking up from behind them. "There's still more to learn."

Sam smiled at Jessica who rolled her eyes. "What else do I have to learn oh mighty one?" Sam chuckled as he walked away. Jessica was so going to get her ass whooped by her ancestor.

Melinda smirked as she looked behind Jess watching Sam walk away. There was something about Sam that made Melinda feel again.

* * *

Kerrigan punched Dean in the face again making blood spit out of his mouth. "Who were you contacting?"

Dean laughed. "Keep using me as a punching bag. You'll never find out."

She growled in disgust and punched him in the gut. Dean doubled over as the other angels grabbed his arms and chained him to the table standing it straight up.

"I've really had enough of your attitude Dean. I'm just trying to help you here." Dean shook his head not believing any of this. "We're you're family Dean. We want what's best for you."

"Jessica is what's best for me."

"Excuse me?"

"Jessica! Sam! Bobby! Castiel! They are my family! They are what's best for me! You'll never take them away no matter what you do to me. Even if you erase my fucking mind they will always be in my heart."

"Kerrigan! Kerrigan!" yelled an angel running into the room.

"We found her."

"Who?"

"Harker's descendant."

Dean quickly snapped his head up and looked over at the angels. He struggled to get his hands free.

"She's powerful. She just started to use her powers but she's strong. Melinda must be helping her."

"I wonder why Melinda is working with her now. What's up her sleeve?"

"That's the best part." The angel looked over at Dean and Kerrigan saw the look and saw the face Dean had. It all came together and Kerrigan laughed.

"Oh this is perfect! Jessica is Melinda's descendant! Oh this is just wonderful. I am going to bring her here and show her no mercy."

"You son of a bitch, if you lay a hand on her I will kill you myself!"

Kerrigan laughed. "I'd love to see you try sweetheart." She grabbed Dean's face and kissed him hard on the mouth. She licked the blood off her lips and smiled. "I'll be back right after I kill your family and bring Jessica here."

Dean watched the angels leave and he continued to struggle out of the chains. He couldn't let them get to Jessica. He slammed his head back in frustration and sighed. He had to concentrate. He closed his eyes and sent Jessica a message.


End file.
